tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ling Yen
(Left) with Ling (Right) in 2003]] Ling Yen (born Ling Xu, 1959) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand and a supporting one in The Princess and The Clock. Ling is the mother of Madison and Maggie Yen. She is a first generation Chinese-American and owns a chain of restaurants and San Francisco, California. Ling also became an adoptive mother to Tucker Holmes when his parents had passed away. Like her daughters, Ling is naturally beautiful woman even for her age, a welcome look into the future for the Yen sisters. Ling is currently staying with Maggie and her girlfriend Cindy Vu in Los Angeles. Biography Early Life Ling was born in Vancouver, Canada and is the youngest of six children. Her parents had immigrated from Beijing, China in the early fifties to escape the communist movement. Growing up Ling was an extremely playful girl and loved to have fun even it was by herself. Being the youngest in her family she babied and spoiled. Her parents endured many hardships so that Ling and her older brothers and sisters would live a comfortable life. For this she and her siblings were grateful and remembered their parents hardships and sacrifices as they grew up. When Ling was eighteen she moved out of her family's house and moved to the states. She settled in Seattle, Washington where she also attended community college and then the University of Washington. Ling majored in business management with hopes of running her own business one day. While in school she met and fell in love with Roger Yen, a English major who was on the geeky side. Ling herself was considered a beauty to her peers and with her outgoing and fun personality was a catch to any boy. She however picked quiet and shy Roger Yen. After graduation at the age of twenty-one Ling and Roger were married. Motherhood Ling was a supervisor in an office building when she became pregnant with Madison Yen, while Roger was finishing grad school. After the birth of Madison, Ling became more ambitious wanting the best for Madison who was her pride and joy. Roger got a job writing for a food magazine and he moved the family to San Francisco. In San Francisco, Ling opened a restaurant, Qilin Palace, and it soon became extremely popular, becoming a chain. At the height and growth of her business Ling became pregnant with Maggie Yen. As Madison and Maggie grew up, Roger rose through the ranks of his magazine began to travel around the world. This left Ling running her business which had span over ten restaurants and rising her two little girls, but luckily some of Ling's family moved to help, in particular her sister Sun Ming. Around this time she met and became friends with Tucker Holmes' parents who with their single son helped Ling care for her girls. Maggie and Tucker were the same age and the two became close friends, as if brother and sister. Tucker's parents passed away suddenly during his senior year and Ling stepped into to care for the boy being that she already looked at him as her own. Ling is seen as tough mother on her daughters. This is only because she loves them very much and only wants the best for them. Though Madison is the family golden child and Ling loves her as much as any mother would love her daughter. Maggie however, though it looks like she particularly nasty to her youngest daughter, she in facts secretly looks at Maggie as her favorite. If anything were to ever happen to her baby daughter it would surely destroy her. Thus she is harder on Maggie, making sure the girl made all the right choices so nothing ill would ever happen to her. Family Bond When Maggie ended up at Memorial View Hospital due to being electrocuted Ling Yen arrived immediately, only to berate her daughter when she was caught in an unusual costume. Maggie got revenge on her mother using the Tempus Clock. Months later when Maggie was now living with Cindy Vu Ling arrived again, this time getting into an argument with Thuy Vu due to their clashing personalities. Despite her aggressive nature Cindy actually became infatuated with Ling, messing with her when she was frozen. After the destruction of the Tempus Clock Ling became frantic to find Maggie, eventually confronting Cindy with Naomi Yen and Lida Wilkins while she sent Madison to speak with Tucker. To cover up Maggie's disappearance Susie Kim used the Royal Momju Necklace to get Naomi to side with them while Madison, Tucker and Cindy backed up Madison's claim of having mononucleosis. While Ling ultimately accepted the excuse she decided to temporarily live with Cindy and Maggie to keep a closer eye on them and Madison. Personal Information * Current Age: 50 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Lexus GS, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Roger Yen, Husband * Qiao Lan, Older Sister * Sun Ming, Older Sister * Naomi Yen, Sister-in-Law * Corinna Wei, Sister-in-Law * Madison Yen, Daughter * Maggie Yen, Daughter * Tucker Holmes, Adoptive Son * Bree Ming, Niece * Jun Ming, Niece * Hui Lan, Niece * Bella Wei, Niece * Chelsey Wei, Niece Friends * Exquisite Chow * Adrienne Levitt * Sarah Holmes (Deceased) * Albert Holmes (Deceased) Appearances * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Ling is based on actress Joan Chen. * Like her daughters Ling has nearly same build, and amazingly the three women could nearly fit each others clothing. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:The Princess and The Clock